The Cuccos revenge! Shipping?
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: Link tries to use some cuccos to get some money. harmless, right? well, as long it ends in some Zelink, I suppose not. :)


Hey there! I got bored at work, so I started to write this short story. Hope you like it; remember I don't actually own anything!

Once upon a time in a faraway land called hyrule, there travelled a man by the name of link. He was on a quest to save the kingdom from brewing trouble, which would soon be upon them. For an evil man had it in his designs to crush the peace and prosperity they now enjoyed and claim the land for his own. That story, however, would be told on another occasion.

This time, we find link on one of his multiple side quests, in a small town on the outskirts of the main section of the castle Hyrule. Outside of a small shop in this small town was a small horror. Link was determined to not only confront this horror, but strike it head on and finally show it who the boss was. It was a task not for the faint of heart, and would verge on the edge of courage and stupidity. Yes, today link was finally determined to get revenge on those cuccos.

So he had accidentally dropped one a while ago. Didn't they know it was an accident? Well, it was….sort of, anyway.

Link had been on another of his side quests, this time to deliver a mask to a guard for his son. Link had already procured the mask, and was on his way to finish the side quest. It was then that he spotted the Cuccos wandering around town. Link saw how they would occasionally jump, floating in the air as they descended. Seeing how they arose and fell, link got an idea. There had been a particularly large rupee on one of the roofs around here, and with a little leverage, link could easily reach it.

Cogs started turning in his head, and before long, link had an idea. Temporarily forgetting about the mask quest, he started on his way to this new quest. Like a lion hunting his quarry, link got low to the ground and crept as silently as he could behind the unsuspecting fowl. Within moments, the hero of time leapt up and grabbed one of the cuccos. Nearly the whole town heard the rumpus as the cuccos began to cry out in surprise and anger.

Some fairy had kidnapped one of their brethren! This was unacceptable!

With a mighty shout, they began to chase our hero, who had pilfered the predictable birds. Feeling one or two pecks on his leg, Link turned around. One by one, cuccos from all around converged and began drilling in with their surprisingly sharp beaks. The pecks came faster and faster, with an increased ferocity. Link could barely make it over to the roof before the pecks became more than he could bear. With one swift motion, he jumped to the roof, captive cucco in hand.

The lift he needed came from the squirming cucco trying to get free. Having accomplished his deed and escaping the hoard of angry cuccos, Link tossed the captive cucco hopefully harmlessly to the ground. However, in its struggle to be freed, most of its feathers had fallen out. The cucco plopped to the ground, landing like a ton of bricks to an untimely doom. After grabbing the rupee, link looked down to the consequence of his actions, lying in a pile of hay, unmoving.

The gang of cuccos eyed the man menacingly, and with no thought to their own safety, launched an attack. They would avenge their fallen comrade before he was made into someone's supper. In one fell swoop, the sky above link darkened, as a large flock of cuccos descended upon the hero of time.

Pulling out his shield, link ducked under its shadow and prepared for a maelstrom of angered cuccos. The strike, however, never came. Instead, there was a glowing purple light that emanated from above. Following the light came the thud noise of cuccos hitting some sort of wall. The noise filled link's ears for a time, but then stopped as suddenly as it started. When he was convinced it had ended, link stood up and made his way back down to where he would find whoever had cast the spell, containing the cuccos and their anger. The spellcasting savior turned out to be none other than princess Zelda.

And a very angry princess Zelda at that.

What was wrong? She was almost never this far from the castle, and link had never seen her angry to see him.

"Link! What in Naryu's name were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed, all over a few rupees! What would we have done about Gannon then? And for Impa's sake, if you're going to try to hurt one cucco, have an escape route planned. Now you've got my work cut out for me. There's going to have to be reparations made, a cucco to replace, and not to mention a reputation to smooth out with the villagers. And for your sake, I'm not even going to start about how cruel you were to those poor cuccos! Do you understand how long this is going to take to fix?" Zelda fumed.

Link didn't know how she had been there in time, and he didn't care. He also didn't seem to care how angry she was at him; it wouldn't last for long, hopefully. It was all because she had just saved him from certain death at the wings of a bunch of cuccos. Without much thought link ran up to the princess.

"Oh no you don't, a hug isn't going to settle this argument." Zelda pushed him to arm's length. She turned her head so he wouldn't see how she blushed.

In Link's gratitude, he pushed past her outstretched arms, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in close to him. In seconds, he had placed his lips firmly on hers as they met in brief ecstasy. He kissed her as well as he knew how, as he had only been an average boy living amongst the kokiri until recently.

Zelda fought it for a moment, because she was still furious with link. However, as the warmth of his lips engulfed her own, she found it harder and harder to resist. In a matter of moments, she had dropped all guard and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his sunbathed neck. She had been visiting the towns to see how each fared, but never expected to meet Link in such a way.

When the cuccos began to call after their snatched companion, Zelda amongst some of the other villagers had come running to see what the matter was. The princess and the hero of time stayed still like that for only a few minutes, but to the two, it seemed like it wasn't long enough. As they were locked in each other's embrace, link could feel a small and familiar pecking on his calf. He kicked it away, not wanting anything to end this magical moment. It had been a long time in coming, and he didn't want anything to interfere.

Another peck came, and then another. Link and Zelda broke for air as Link turned to discover what was causing the pecking on his leg. It was the flock of cuccos that Zelda had trapped in a shield in an attempt to save him. When link had kissed Zelda, she broke all concentration and allowed the birds to escape. All of her concentration was on, ah hem, other things.

With her spell disenchanted, the cuccos had been released. With one call, they began to stomp forwards, toward the two.

"You are in so much trouble when we get to hyrule." Zelda glared at Link.

Without a word, he picked up the princess and tossed her over his shoulders. He couldn't stop now, the cuccos were behind them, and picking up speed. They somehow managed to get far enough away that the birds lost interest in chasing after them. Letting Zelda down, link received a slap instead of a thank you. He guessed he should have expected as much.

But all of that had been in the past. As link made his way through the town, he moved freely in most of the parts. Whenever he passed the cuccos, he tended to walk faster, although sometimes he would go slowly, as if that would stop them from seeing him.

And although they had caused him quite a bit of misery, he had to hand it to the birds. After all, they had allowed him the one thing he wanted more than anything. Zelda had forgiven him for being so foolish, and the two had been even closer since then. In a way, link had to thank the cuccos in that respect.

But he had learned never again to mess with the birds. He may not have carried the triforce of wisdom, but he knew he would never again have to learn that lesson.

Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
